User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 13
RE:Collaboration Hey RR, Well me and Sgt.johnson were talking about making a "godly" Halo 3 campaign, aka, better than the current one. But anything you can come up with, i'll help in making. I'm here to help out in any way I can, so I can later become an admin..I mean, active contributor. XD Rawr, CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/16/2008 Issue With Darth Tom Hi RR, i know i haven't been active for a while but i've been busy. However i did come back to check out the forums and i saw this issue with Darth Tom and the IRC. Now i don't mean to be evil and sadistic but i while ago i was at the point of sending a formal complaint to the admin team of this site. Then i saw that topic and i thought that i should give my side of the story considering the topic itself is protected. The reason why is because hw doesn't feel that he's in the wrong but he is and i want to make sure that he doesn't offend me again. Firstly insulted me on the RfA, which has been dealt with. However it carries on to the IRC Now this is where the problem occurs because I’m trying to talk or to help another user and he comes along and offends me or finds that he has the right to impulsively annoy me and for no actual reason. I haven’t done anything to him first; he just seems to have a dislike towards me. However this dislike is affecting other users too. ONIrecon111 seems to be annoyed with his attitude as well as I do. On the 29th of October I was talking about a wiki clan with ONI as he is part of it. Darth Tom then goes and starts calling me immature and many other offensive names too just because I raised the idea. I didn’t really take offence but it was annoying and Ajax was also annoyed too as he actually had to tell us to stop, even though I was only trying to end the conversation. Also the next day (Thursday), I was talking to ONI again and Darth Tom was already there too. As I came on he instantly said: “Parkster?” then “”. I didn’t find this terribly insulting but then he too it further. For no intention, as far as I’m aware, he said: “Parkster: Please never visit Star Wars Fanon; we pride our articles on quality, not your stuff.” I replied politely saying that I didn’t find interest in Star Wars Fanon, as I wanted the conversation to end before it got worse. However he carried on by saying: “We have double your articles and ten times your quality, Parkster.” He also said: “We actually have standards; you can't do the shit you do on Halo Fanon.” Then later on we were expressing our views on types of government and The Verve was talking about communism and I said “BOOO” as a joke to indicate my beliefs. However Darth Tom went on to asking me to respect his beliefs and for me to apologise. I was about to explain to him that it was a joke and in fact communism has its pros too, when he said about me: “He might be a Nazi.” Now even though he said might, I still found this offensive that he could even think of such a thing. I personally hate them considering what they did, to many people of my nationality. Also my family were in World War 2 and so I find this offensive that he has offended them. Once again he has out spoken with no regard to my feelings or other’s feelings too. Furthermore he doesn’t like the fact that I, amongst other users too, use short text speech on the IRC to make things quicker. For instance, he said: “'y' should be 'why'. For fucks sake, this isn't MSN...” I find this inappropriate and unnecessary, and I haven’t been told to stop by anyone else, especially without any harsh language. Now I was actually fairly annoyed and I did take offence to his unreasonable attitude towards me and, his impulsive annoyance and overall attitude that he knows everything and can treat me as if I’m lower than him. Thanks for reading RR, i appreciate it. Sincere Regards, What exactly do you mean by Formal Documentation? Regards, Ah i see what you mean now. Well obtaining that kind of evidence is hard because it was on the IRC. I'm completely and uterly truthful but these days that's not enough! How would i collect evidence? I know the dates of the events in question but i don't know how to recall any logs or IRC evidence. If you could help me find them then yes i can give you solid proof. If not then you're just going to go by my word. Thanks, RE:Pictures Thanks! Now I need to get one.- Small thing (very small, really), but there's a red link on Acumen's page; SWIFT, I think. Sorry i didn't mean it like that. I totally understand what you're saying but how do i get IRC logs? If i can't get them then what i say is irrelivant. So how can i get the logs? Thanks, Well no, i don't have a client. I use the normal IRC. So what of my comments on him? Are they void or will they still be taken into account? Regards, Voting in Fanon Awards The new user, Meat and Taters, is voting/nominating in the fanon awards, and he has enough edits, but has only been on the wiki since the 13th of december, which is against the rules. Deletion Hey could you delete my article, Nitraks, because it was a test for a future article. Thanks man. RE: Voting in Fanon Awards That rule is unfair, just because I haven't been here very long doesn't mean that I shouldn't have a say in this. Actually, thanks to Sgt.johnson, I'm a very smart user and I know a lot about this wiki. By the way, if this is about sportsmansip amongst writers, wouldn't kicking me out when I'm tied in first place for covenant character of the year break that rule? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) BR55 DMR Thank you! -- Sgt. johnson 05:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for at least considering me to stay in the competition. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 05:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Are you a Halopedia admin? If so, think ya can ban the guy who made the Hell spartan articles and etc that you recently blocked. He has the same articles and we are currently keeping them on lockdown. In Response to Attack on Halopedia Sir? I don't think you quite finished your work on Halopedia regarding the fanon/vandalism. You forgot a page called Jackle plasma rifle, and that was biggest problem page of all! With regards, Kougermasters 07:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) M7 SOCK Relentless, you may wish to read the comments on Talk:M7 SOCK, and revise accordingly, so that the unrealistic template doesn't remain. ;) -- Sgt. johnson 20:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Military Advisor Hey Relentless, So what do you have planned for an article? Let me know soon so I can get some ideas/research going as soon as possible! Oh and can you create the position of "''Military Consultant of Halo Fanon", i've already placed it into my signature (chuckles). Have a good day! Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/21/2008 Grammar Errors? Hey, it's Meat and Taters, I started a story and am currently working on it. Could you read it and tell me if there are any grammar errors. People seem to tell me there are a lot in my articles. Here's the link: Tidar 'Berthamee and Deedop. Thanks, ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 04:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RE: ::What kind of Special Operations unit do you have planned? Is it strictly recon, or is it a do-everything force? CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/21/2008 Strictly Recon *Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol (LRRP) *Marine Special Reconnaissance Battalion "Raiders" (MSR) All-Purpose *Special Applications and Assault Group (SAAG) *Direct Action and Stealth Recon (DASR) All are based somewhat off of modern-day units. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/22/2008 Knavish knave You still want to get invovled with collaborating on my new faction? If so, get your lazy butt on Skype or IRC. If not, tell me so i may do away with you! Acumen and the F.A.H.F.F.W.A. As of now, we are losing to Jennings & Rall by I'm pretty sure one vote. If you voted for Acumen, ignoring your inner "hubris alarm," we'd be tied. ^.^ Confirming Hank We're working on Memory again? Or did you mean to say Vector? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 20:51, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I should have mentioned that, either way, he's confirmed. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Memory Postlude to War Well, he's off from war's end to the beginning of summer. Dunno if you can use him then. Can't use him in March to April, though, he's on leave and taking him off of that would ruin the Vector subplot. So... it's up to you. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) NOOB (ME) Dear RelentlessRecusant, I, ShockTrooper, have just became a new member of the Halo Fanon Wiki and wrote a few articles. I just signed up for the Necros thingy and I'am not sure what to do and I already sent a message to Ajax-013. So, can you give some more details on the project and who is in charge. Sincerly A Little Pat on the Back, or Whatever Gesture You'd Prefer "I've reviewed your work on ''Halo: Vector, and I must say, I am greatly impressed: not only by the organization of the whole affair, but by the outstanding insight and plot background you've provided. And so, as a gesture of both courtesy and impressment (no, not the "stealing your crew for my ship" impressment), I give you a pat on the back whatever gesture you'd prefer." -Justin Park Lee, 9:54 P.M., 12/22/2008. Voting in Fanon Awards...again Meat And Taters has told me that your allowing him to vote and nominate, and i find totally unfair for other users who don't have the number of edits or haven't been here long enough. Why should he get to vote and nominate, yet other users can't? RERE:Enclave I'll just email you about it. Means I can maintain my crazy secrecy. Fanon Awards As you can see, ONI recon 111 really doesn't like me. I have told him that you never said I was guaranteed to vote/nominate in the awards, I told him you said I simply had a chance to. Also as I told him: I deserve a fighting chance because I have worked very hard for this award and if another new user worked as hard as I did, he would deserve a chance too. Hope that clears up some confusion. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 19:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :RR: I think you're getting soft with the policies.. :P The condescending admin,- KAC 19:31, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Orbital Drop Shock Trooper I'm sorry, but I don't understand why such a moronic policy would be made. It's pretty foolish to take an article with a name that's been officially given by Bungie, and redirect it to a different article. If anything, your article should be redirected to ''it. The ODST article has links to over a dozen articles, while yours only links to two, now three. So shouldn't the official name be used? Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 01:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm simply upholding Rule 4. Changing the official and confirmed name of the unit breaks that rule. And I apologize for my upfront and rude behavior. Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 02:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) HRV???!?! Sure. What do you have in mind? -- Sgt. johnson 04:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC)